Disney Magic Kingdoms
Disney Magic Kingdoms is a mobile and computer game in which the player can build his/her own virtual Disney Parks with multiple attractions around the world. Announced at the 2015 D23 Expo, the game was developed and published by Gameloft. Gameplay The game is basically the "tycoon" formula, where you get to design a theme park similar to the Magic Kingdom from Walt Disney World and other Disney Parks around the world. To expand the park, the player has to undo a curse cast upon by Maleficent as shown by the dark areas in the park. Main Storyline Maleficent has cursed the player's kingdom, and it's up to Merlin, Mickey Mouse, and other Disney characters to remove parts of the curse. However, Maleficent has been scheming her revenge to turn the kingdom back to darkness. Characters Permanent (Main Storyline) The Sword in the Stone *Merlin Mickey Mouse & Friends *Mickey Mouse♠ *Goofy♠ *Pluto†♠ *Daisy Duck♠ *Pete♠ *Minnie Mouse♠ *Donald Duck♠ *Chip♠ *Dale♠ DuckTales *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Scrooge McDuck† Toy Story *Woody *Jessie *Bo Peep♠ *Hamm *Sarge *Rex† *Buzz Lightyear *Zurg *Toy Alien *Bullseye *Ducky *Bunny *Forky† Cinderella *Prince Charming *Cinderella♠ *Fairy Godmother *Drizella Tremaine *Anastasia Tremaine *Lady Tremaine† Star Wars *C-3PO *R2-D2† Peter Pan *Tinker Bell1 *Wendy Darling *Captain Hook† *Peter Pan *John Darling *Michael Darling Pirates of the Caribbean *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Jack Sparrow†♠ *Captain Barbossa *Tia Dalma *Davy Jones† Monsters, Inc. *Mike Wazowski *Sulley *Boo† *Celia Mae *Roz *Randall WALL-E *EVE *WALL-E† Tangled *Flynn Rider *Rapunzel♠ *Pascal *Maximus† *Mother Gothel Sleeping Beauty *Flora *Fauna *Merryweather† *Aurora *Prince Phillip Zootopia *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Chief Bogo *Flash† Bambi *Thumper *Bambi *Flower† The Jungle Book *Mowgli *Bagheera *Baloo *King Louie† *Shere Khan Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Dumbo *Ringmaster† Lady and the Tramp *Lady *Tramp *Tony *Joe *Jock† *Trusty† Limited Time (Events) These characters are only available to welcome during certain limited time events and are not always available to welcome. If the player does not welcome them in time in the events they are introduced at, they are available to welcome through other activities such as obtaining them from Legendary Chests or purchasing them during Tower Challenges for Maleficent Coins for a limited time. The Incredibles *Elastigirl♠ (previously named as Mrs. Incredible prior to the Bambi update in May 2018) *Dash *Violet *Mr. Incredible *Syndrome *Frozone† *Jack-Jack The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Sally *Oogie Boogie *Zero† *The Mayor Frozen *Anna♠ *Kristoff *Elsa♠ *Hans *Olaf†♠ *Sven† *Ryder *Honeymaren *Fire Spirit† Mulan *Li Shang *Mulan♠ *Mushu† *Cri-Kee Beauty and the Beast *Beast♠ *Cogsworth *Lumière *Belle♠ *Gaston *Mrs. Potts† *Chip† *LeFou The Lion King *Pumbaa *Timon *Nala *Simba *Scar *Zazu† *Rafiki† *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed† Aladdin *Aladdin♠ *Abu *Jasmine♠ *Genie *Jafar *Magic Carpet† *Iago† *Rajah *The Sultan† Alice in Wonderland *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Caterpillar *Alice *Queen of Hearts *White Rabbit† *Cheshire Cat† Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Doc *Sneezy *Bashful *Snow White♠ *Sleepy *The Queen *Dopey† *Happy† *Grumpy2 *Prince Charming Winnie the Pooh *Rabbit *Kanga *Roo *Piglet *Winnie the Pooh♠ *Tigger† *Eeyore† *Christopher Robin Lilo & Stitch *Nani *Cobra Bubbles *Angel *Lilo *Stitch *Pleakley† *Jumba† Big Hero 6 *Hiro *Honey Lemon *Wasabi *Yokai *Baymax♠ *Go Go† *Fred† The Little Mermaid *Sebastian *Scuttle *King Triton *Ursula *Ariel♠ *Prince Eric† *Flounder† Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph *Spamley *Yesss *Shank *Vanellope *Calhoun† *Fix-It Felix Jr.† The Princess and the Frog *Eudora *Prince Naveen *Mama Odie *Tiana♠ *Dr. Facilier *Louis† *Charlotte La Bouff† Moana *Sina *Chief Tui *Pua *Maui *Moana♠ *Gramma Tala† *Hei Hei† Finding Nemo *Nemo *Crush *Squirt *Dory *Marlin *Bruce† *Hank† Coco *Miguel Rivera *Ernesto de la Cruz *Mamá Imelda *Abuelita *Héctor Rivera *Dante† *Mamá Coco† Haunted Mansion *The Bride3 Star Wars *Finn *Poe Dameron *General Hux *Rey *Kylo Ren *First Order Stormtrooper†4 *BB-8† Non-Playable Characters *Maleficent *Dark Ravens *Walt Disney‡ *Magic Brooms *RC‡ *Slinky Dog‡ *CDA‡ *Claw Bots *Cannon Bots *Rusty McAllister‡ *Omnidroid v.10‡ *José‡ *Michael‡ *Pierre‡ *Fritz‡ *Talking Skull‡ *Kraken‡ *Giant Snake‡ *Creepy Spiders *Headless Horseman‡ *Toy Soldiers‡ *Snowgies *Storm Clouds *Marshmallow‡ *Trolls‡ *Stone Giant‡ *The Nokk‡ *Gale‡ *Firecrackers *Vine Cages *Cursed Cutlery *Wandering Seeds *Gazelle‡ *Tiger Dancers‡ *Jeweled Crabs *Hyenas *Grubs‡ *Scar's Mouse‡ *Sand Whirls *Golden Scarabs *Cave of Wonders‡ *Akela‡ *Kaa‡ *Wacky Lunch Chests *Bread-and-Butterflies *Dog and Caterpillar‡ *White Rose‡ *Daisies‡ *Tweedle Dee or Tweedle Dum‡ *The Doorknob‡ *Card Soldiers‡ *Creepy Trees *Hidden Crows *Magic Mirror‡ *Forest Animals‡ *Tick-Tock the Crocodile‡ *Neverland Mermaid‡ *Minnie Parasols *Balloon *Bees *Heffalump Balloons *Ice Cream Man‡ *Frogs *Scrump *Sergeant C4703BK2704-90210‡ *The Great Prince of the Forest‡ *Koi Blimps *Battle Bots *Heathcliff‡ *Abigail Callaghan‡ *Clams *Cursed Crabs *Flotsam and Jetsam‡ *Arthur clones *Pop-up algorithms *Sewer Shark‡ *KnowsMore‡ *Juju *Voodoo Masks‡ *Cursed Dolls *Shadow Spirits *Casey Junior‡ *Circus Animals‡ *Clown‡ *Ocean‡ *Island Crabs *Kakamora *Tamatoa‡ *Seagulls *Bloat‡ *Pepita‡ *Piñatas *Rabbit Alebrijes *Sarlacc‡ *Space Slug‡ *Porgs *Interrogation Droids *Mr. Busy‡ Characters mentioned in dialogue *Archimedes *King Arthur *Beagle Boys *Andy Davis *Sarge's Troops *Billy, Goat, and Gruff *Grandma Zurg *Bonnie Anderson *Bonnie's Mom *Giggle McDimples *Lightning McQueen *Fairy Mary *Lost Boys *Hook's Pirates *Nana *Mrs. Wazowski *Stabbington Brothers *Pub Thugs *Mice *Tia Dalma's crabs *Clawhauser *Duke Weaselton *Bandar-log *Faline *Bambi's mother *Thumper's sisters *Mrs. Hare *Mrs. Jumbo *Mr. Stork *Rat *Edna Mode *Thunderhead *Tony Rydinger *Mr. Kropp *Kari McKeen *Dr. Finkelstein *Wolfman *Mummy *Mr. Hyde *Lock, Shock, and Barrel *Edgar Allan Poe *Mary Shelley *Bram Stoker *William Shakespeare *Oaken *Shan Yu *The Emperor of China *Sun Tzu *Fa Family Ancestors *Yao *Fifi *Maurice *Villagers *John Dee *Kiara *Mufasa *Great Kings of the Past *Simba's Pride *Wildebeests *Razoul (misspelled as "Rasoul") *Royal Guards *Agrabah merchants *Dormouse *Jabberwocky *Hedgehog *Dodo *King of Hearts *Dinah *Mome Raths *Bill the Lizard *Fly *Huntsman *Backson *Owl *Woozles *Jagular *David Kawena *Pudge *Luki *Mertle Edmonds *Moses Puloki *Mrs. Hasagawa *Tadashi Hamada *Aunt Cass *Mochi *Alistair Krei *Chef Louis *Glut the Shark *Aquata *Surge Protector *Gord *Merida *Pocahontas *Mr. La Bouff *James *Ray *Buford *Ray's family *Te Fiti / Te Kā *Matai Vasa *Mini Maui *Darla *Marine Life Institute visitors and employees *Philip Sherman *Whale *Mr. Ray *Pearl *Tad *Sheldon *Jimmy *Kathy *Jellyfish *Gill *Anchor and Chum *Destiny *Sandy Plankton *Crabs *Coral *Charlie and Jenny *Mariachi musicians *Papá Julio *Tía Victoria *Frida Kahlo *Tío Óscar and Tío Felipe *Benny and Manny Rivera *Primo Abel and Prima Rosa *Baby Socorro *Ghost Hostess *Womp Rat *Captain Phasma *Rose Tico *Black Squadron *Anakin Skywalker *Rodians *Luke Skywalker *Gnaw-jaws *Duloks (misspelled as "Duloc") *Wampas Character Notes † = Premium characters (Can only be bought with gems or real money. Main storyline premium characters can also be obtained as a Red Ribbon Chest prize.) ‡ = Attraction/Parade/Decoration/Event/Character Activity/Character Token/Collection Artwork/Collection Icon/Background/Seasonal Overlay element ♠ = Characters with in-game costumes 1 = Unlocked through Daily Rewards Streak calendar 2 = Grumpy can only be unlocked by gathering all his tokens through the Amber Chests (during the Snow White event) or Snow White Legendary Chests (after the Snow White event) or winning him as a prize from either aforementioned chest. 3 = The Bride can only be unlocked via Sapphire Chest and cannot be welcomed through any other means other than unlocking her via Sapphire Chest, albeit with a 60% chance of getting her through Special Chances. 4 = The First Order Stormtrooper identifies himself as KT-1138 when the player welcomes him for the first time in the game. Character System Characters available in the game are either permanent and involved with the main storyline or available for a limited time. Each character has an individualized storyline that you can play through quests (though some require other characters). Unlocking most characters costs magic, while unlocking premium characters cost gems. Premium characters do not affect the overall storyline, but have their own quests after being unlocked. After unlocking a character, each character can level up by collecting the "tokens" to do so. These are obtained by completing quests, in addition to options of buying select tokens with elixir or earning them in chests or parade drops. Each level up will require more tokens and magic in addition to requiring more time than the previous level up. Currently, the maximum character level for any character is 10, with the exception of Merlin (Level 2 cap). Attractions Players are able to build attractions for their park. Some attractions are directly taken from the Disney Parks while others are new attractions inspired by the franchises in the game. Magic Kingdom Adventureland *Enchanted Tiki Room *Tortuga Tavern Frontierland *Splash Mountain *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Liberty Square *The Haunted Mansion Fantasyland *Cinderella Castle *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Prince Charming's Regal Carrousel *Princess Fairytale Hall *Sword in the Stone *Mickey's PhilharMagic *Gaston's Tavern *Be Our Guest Restaurant *Peter Pan's Flight *Under the Sea *Ariel's Grotto *The Barnstormer *Dumbo the Flying Elephant Tomorrowland *Space Mountain *Astro Orbitor *Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters *Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor *Stitch's Great Escape! *Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress Epcot World Showcase *Reflections of China Future World *The Seas with Nemo & Friends Disney's Hollywood Studios Toy Story Land *Slinky Dog Dash Disney's Animal Kingdom *Tree of Life Africa *Festival of the Lion King Asia *Expedition Everest DinoLand U.S.A. *Primeval Whirl Walt Disney World Resort *Fantasia Gardens and Fairways Disney's Polynesian Village Resort *'Ohana Disneyland Main Street, U.S.A. *Main Street Cinema *Partners *Disneyland Railroad New Orleans Square *Haunted Mansion *Pirates of the Caribbean Fantasyland *Alice in Wonderland *Fantasy Faire *It's a Small World *Mad Tea Party *Pixie Hollow Mickey's Toontown *Mickey's House *Goofy's Playhouse *Minnie's House *Donald's Boat *Chip and Dale's Treehouse Tomorrowland *Disneyland Monorail System *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage Disney California Adventure Hollywood Land *Mike and Sulley to the Rescue *Animation Academy Pixar Pier *California Screamin' *Mickey's Fun Wheel *Musical Celebration Paradise Park *Jumpin' Jellyfish *Golden Zephyr Tokyo Disneyland Fantasyland *Pooh's Hunny Hunt Tokyo DisneySea Mediterranean Harbor *Fantasmic! American Waterfront *Tower of Terror *Toy Story Mania Arabian Coast *The Magic Lamp Theater *The Magic Carpets of Aladdin Disneyland Paris Fantasyland *Alice's Curious Labyrinth Frontierland *Western Arcade Walt Disney Studios Park Toy Story Playland *RC Racer *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop Toon Studio *Crush's Coaster Hong Kong Disneyland Adventureland *A Homecoming Celebration Toy Story Land *Jessie's Snack Roundup Shanghai Disneyland Tomorrowland *Jet Packs Miscellaneous Attractions *Parade Tent *Treasure Bank *Costume Shop *Merlin's Shop *Steamboat Willie *The Money Bin *Al's Toy Barn *Pizza Planet *Star Adventurer *Lost Boys' Hideout *The Jolly Roger *Sea Serpent Swing *The Kraken *Davy Jones's Organ *Cyclops Sushi *WALL-E's House *Space Traders *Snuggly Duckling *Aurora's Spinning Wheel *Zootopia P.D. *The Incredibles House *Zootopia Race Track *The Meadow *Forest Ice Rink *Kaa's Jungle Gym *Baloo's Oasis *Jungle River Drift *Little Rodentia *Syndrome's Zero Point Energy Rings *Omnidroid Obstacle Course *The Omnidroid City *Broomstick Graveyard *Finkelstein Tower *Nightmare Candy Shop *Wandering Oaken's *Trolls *Arendelle Courtyard Rink *Elsa's Ice Palace *Enchanted Forest *Stone Giant Waterfall *Water Spirit Wave Ride *Training Camp *Lantern Attraction *Ancestor's Shrine *Belle's House *Beast's Castle *Gaston's Tavern *The Circle of Life *Streets of Agrabah *Cave of Wonders *Lotus Fountain *Genie's Lamp Show *White Rabbit's House *The Tweedles' Wacky Fairway *The Golden Afternoon *Seven Dwarfs' Cottage *Magic Mirror on the Wall *Rabbit's House *Eeyore's House *Lilo's House *Lahui Beach *Lucky Cat Café *San Fransokyo City *Frederickson Grounds *Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab *Atlantica *Ursula's Lair *Princess Dressing Room *The Internet *Niceland *BuzzzTube *Slaughter Race *Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium *Tiana's Palace *Goin' Down the Bayou *Mama Odie's Tree *Moana's Boat *Kakamora Boat *Tamatoa's Lair *Santa Cecilia Market Shop *Land of the Dead *Rivera Familia Home *Cantina *Treadspeeder Base *Resistance X-wing *Resistance Speeders *Tony's Restaurant *Lady and Tramp's Home *The Beaver Dam Events The Incredibles 2016 From June 15, 2016 to July 14, 2016, welcome The Incredibles and Frozone to defeat Syndrome. Mrs. Incredible kicks off the event, followed by Dash, Violet, and Mr. Incredible. Frozone is available for purchase. For a limited time, stop Syndrome from causing more trouble around the kingdom. This is Halloween 2016 From October 14, 2016 until November 1, 2016, Mickey will try to make Halloween awesome around the park. Jack and his friends from The Nightmare Before Christmas will try to help in their own way, but are followed by the Oogie Boogie, who will try to make it terrifying. Winter Wonders 2016 From December 8, 2016 to January 2, 2017, welcome the Frozen characters to defeat Hans. Anna starts off the event, followed by Kristoff and Elsa. Olaf and Sven (available after when welcoming Kristoff) are available for purchase. For a limited time, stop Hans from taking over the winter weather around the kingdom.Frozen Storyline Lunar Festival 2017 From January 26, 2017 to February 5, 2017, welcome the Mulan characters to set up the Lunar Festival.Mulan Storyline Be Our Guest 2017 From March 9, 2017 to April 3, 2017, welcome Beauty and the Beast characters to defeat Gaston. Additionally welcome Merlin, Chip and Dale.Beauty and the Beast Storyline Circle of Life 2017 From July 6, 2017 to July 31, 2017, welcome The Lion King characters to defeat Scar from taking over the Pride Lands. Additionally welcome Bullseye, Bagheera, Mowgli, and Squeeze Toy Alien (not until the event is over). A Whole New World 2017 From August 17, 2017 to September 13, 2017, welcome the Aladdin characters to setup a welcome back party for Genie but some sand whirls are all over the kingdom. For a limited time stop Jafar from adding more sand whirls around the kingdom.Aladdin Storyline A Merry Unbirthday 2017 From October 26, 2017 to November 16, 2017, welcome Alice in Wonderland characters for what the Mad Hatter forgot what he was getting ready for. Snow White 2017 From December 7, 2017 to January 2, 2018 for a limited time, welcome Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs characters and defeat the Evil Queen. 2nd Anniversary/Honey Tree Troubles 2018 From March 8, 2018 to April 3, 2018, act quickly to welcome all Winnie the Pooh characters and get Pooh unstuck from the tree. A Stitch-y Situation 2018 From April 19, 2018 to May 15, 2018, act quickly to welcome all Lilo & Stitch characters and help Nani find Lilo and Stitch. The Tower Challenge 2018 From June 5, 2018 to June 20, 2018, send characters along with featured characters to stop Maleficent from adding more curse and welcome Jack-Jack Parr. Trouble in San Fransokyo 2018 From July 5, 2018 to July 31, 2018, act quickly to welcome all Big Hero 6 ''characters and help Hiro reactivate Baymax. The Tower Challenge 2018 (2) From August 2, to August 17, 2018, send characters along with featured characters to stop Maleficent for the second time and welcome Christopher Robin. A Watery Tale 2018 From September 6, 2018 to October 2, 2018, act quickly to welcome ''The Little Mermaid characters to help Ariel turn back into a human. The Tower Challenge 2018 (3)/Villains Takeover From October 18, 2018 to November 2, 2018 send characters along with featured characters to stop Maleficent for the third time and welcome the Mayor of Halloween Town. I'm Gonna Wreck It 2018 From November 22, to December 21, 2018, act quickly and welcome Wreck-It Ralph characters and help Ralph search for Vanellope and battle a major virus while getting comfy outfits for the Disney Princesses.Wreck-It Ralph Storyline The Tower Challenge 2019 (4) From January 25, 2019 to February 9, 2019, send characters along with featured characters to stop Maleficent for the fourth time and welcome Cri-Kee. Dreams Do Come True! 2019 From February 14, to March 12, 2019, act quickly to welcome Princess and the Frog characters and stop Dr. Facilier! The Tower Challenge 2019 (5) From March 21, to April 5, 2019, send characters along with featured characters to stop Maleficent for the fifth time and welcome LeFou. Find the Way 2019 From April 18, to May 14, 2019, act quickly to welcome Moana characters and stop the Kakamora!Moana Storyline The Tower Challenge 2019 (6) From May 23, to June 7, 2019, send characters along with featured characters to stop Maleficent for the sixth time and welcome Rajah and additionally welcome The Sultan. The Tower Challenge 2019 (7) From July 9, to July 24, 2019, send characters along with featured characters to stop Maleficent for the seventh time and welcome Shenzi and additionally welcome Banzai and Ed. Finding Marlin 2019 From August 8, to September 3, 2019, act quickly to welcome Finding Nemo characters and rescue Marlin! The Tower Challenge 2019 (8) From September 19, to October 4, 2019, send characters along with featured characters to stop Maleficent for the eighth time and welcome Prince Charming. A Show to Remember 2019 From October 17, to November 12, 2019, act quickly to welcome Coco characters! Into the Mist 2019 From November 26, to December 13, 2019, act quickly to welcome Frozen characters! A Galaxy Far, Far Away... 2019 From December 19, 2019 to January 15, 2020, act quickly to welcome Star Wars characters! Voice Cast The cast only applies to the characters whose voice actors have dialogues recorded in the game and not to the characters who have no dialogues recorded other than expressions they make. *Jeff Bennett as Merlin *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Jim Hanks as Woody *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Annie Potts as Bo Peep *Wallace Shawn as Rex *R. Lee Ermey as Sarge *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Jim Cummings as Pete *Andrew Stanton as Zurg *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Gallery Trivia *There are currently six characters that originate from Disney live-action films in the game (Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Davy Jones, Captain Barbossa, and Tia Dalma). All of whom are just in the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. **Prior to the 3.2.0 Update for the Pirates of the Caribbean/Peter Pan expansion, the maximum levels for Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swann were 6. **Prior to the 3.3.0 Update for the Little Mermaid Event released on September 5, 2018, Davy Jones was available to receive from a Platinum Chest before its discontinuation in 2019. *So far, Pocahontas is currently the only Princess not featured in the game. *Although no Tron characters were featured in the game, two decorations inspired by Tron (TRON Lamp and TRON Mickey Light) are also available decorations in the game. *There are currently four characters that originate from the Donald Duck comics universe in the game (Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie). *There are currently nine Star Wars characters in the game (R2-D2, C-3PO, First Order Stormtrooper, Finn, Poe, General Hux, BB-8, Rey, and Kylo Ren). *So far, Angel is the only character who originated from a TV series to appear in the game. *Hank is a unique character in one of the Finding Nemo collections as he is the only character from Finding Dory to be welcomed in the game. *So far, The Bride is the only character who originated from a Disney Park to appear in the game. References External links *Disney Magic Kingdoms Wiki ar:الممالك السحرية fr:Disney Magic Kingdoms nl:Disney Magic Kingdoms pt-br:O Reino Mágico da Disney ru:Волшебные королевства Disney Category:Mobile apps Category:Mobile games Category:Video games Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:WALL-E Category:Tangled Category:Peter Pan Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Incredibles Category:Cinderella Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Frozen Category:Mulan Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Zootopia Category:The Lion King Category:The Jungle Book Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pixar Category:Fantasia Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Bambi Category:Big Hero 6 Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Disney Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Dumbo Category:Moana Category:DuckTales Category:Disney Princess video games Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Coco Category:Star Wars Category:Tron Category:Lady and the Tramp